owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Owl City Discography
This is the most completed/update database list of every single Adam Young/Owl City song, album, remix and more. Find all the albums, singles and EPs that the electronic producer Owl City/Adam Young has ever recorded here! Only songs credited as Owl City or Adam Young are included here. Please see at the bottom of the page for links to other articles for side projects. Albums Maybe I'm Dreaming (2008) *"Super Honeymoon" also has a pre-production version of the song. It may also have included a very similar melody to the Sky Sailing track "Captains of the Sky". Ocean Eyes Released July 14th, 2009 (Universal Republic) * "Hello Seattle" was also re-recorded as "Hello Orlando" and "Hey Sacramento" for their respective city radio stations, merely changing "Seattle" to the city names in the lyrics. *Adam mentions a quote from the Star Wars saga “That’s no moon, it’s a space station!” in a live version of “The Tip of the Iceberg”. This is also known as Gratuitous Soundcheck Shenanigans. *There is an introducing instrumental for “Strawberry Avalanche” in at least one live version of said song. * "The Saltwater Room" had a demo where the lyrics contained the line "I wish that we could sail our sad days away" which would later become "The Yacht Club". * "Vanilla Twilight" also has an extended radio edit which includes a short introducing instrumental piece at the beginning. It also has two earlier versions of it, at least with a very similar melody, titled "My Best Friend" and "My Weekend" by Windsor Airlift and The Atlantic respectively. * Breanne Duren also provides backing vocals on "On the Wing", with Austin Tofte. * Matt Thiessen provides vocals on Cave In, The Bird and the Worm, Fireflies, Tidal Wave and "If My Heart Was a House". * Melisa Morgan provides vocals on "Meteor Shower" and "The Tip of the Iceberg". * Jolie Lindholm provides vocals on "Meteor Shower". All Things Bright and Beautiful (2011) Released June 14th, 2011 (Universal Records) *"In a live performance of "Deer in the Headlights", Adam sings the pre-chorus comically in a deep voice, as well as mentioning Santa Claus. *"Honey and the Bee" was originally meant to have Taylor Swift singing on the track. *"Hospital Flowers" contains vocals from Adam's mother, Joan Young. *"Alligator Sky" also has versions by rappers B.o.B and Big Boi, as well as a remix by Long Lost Sun. *"The Yacht Club" was a demo which had the production of "The Saltwater Room" on top of its vocals. *"Plant Life" contains additional vocals by Matt Thiessen. *Hannah Schroeder provides vocals for "Kamikaze", "January 28, 1986", "Alligator Sky" and "How I Became the Sea". The Midsummer Station (2012) Released August 17th, 2012 (Universal Republic) *"Dementia" also has a remixed version by Adam Young. *"Shooting Star" was in early stages of production a few years prior to release, and it is possible that there are or were demos existing leaked on the internet. It was also intended to be the lead single but was changed to "Good Time" due to the success of Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe". *There was a demo of "Speed of Love" titled "Speed" which had a dubstep breakdown in the middle of the song. *"Good Time" also has an unofficial acoustic version as part of the Last.fm/Spotify Sessions. It was also part of a lawsuit by Ally Burnett for allegedly copying her "woah oh oh"s in her song "Ah, It's A Love Song" but was rejected. *"Bombshell Blonde" uses some of the same sample packs as Skrillex's "Rock & Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)" *The Minneapolis Youth Chorus and Matt Thiessen provide additional vocals on "Good Time". *"Good Time" also stars the vocals of Matt Thiessen. Mobile Orchestra (2015) Released July 10th, 2015 (Republic) *"Verge" was originally supposed to be about weddings. *Stephanie Lauren, Matt Thiessen, Emily Wright and Abby Olmsted also star vocals in "Verge". *The Minneapolis Youth Chorus also star vocals on "Unbelievable". Cinematic *"The 5th of July" also has an acoustic version uploaded on Adam's Youtube Channel. *"Not All Heroes Wear Capes" also has an acoustic version uploaded on Adam's Youtube Channel. *"Be Brave" also has an acoustic version uploaded on Adam's Youtube Channel. *"Montana" also has an acoustic version uploaded on Adam's Youtube Channel. EPs Of June (2007) Released August 29th, 2007 (Self-released) Released March 30th, 2010 (Universal Republic re-release) *"Hello Seattle" was the first ever Owl City song Adam had written. Shooting Star (EP) (2012) Released May 15th, 2012 (Universal Republic) * * Every track within this EP was also used in The Midsummer Station album. The Midsummer Station - Acoustic EP (2013) Released July 30th, 2013 (Universal Republic) *There is also an acoustic demo of "Good Time", as well as a Last.fm/Spotify Sessions acoustic version of "Good Time" and "Shooting Star". Ultraviolet (2014) Released June 27th, 2014 (Republic) *Only "Up All Night" and "This Isn't the End" were also included in the following album Mobile Orchestra, the former being a Japanese edition bonus track. Compilation Albums The Best of Owl City Released July 9th, 2014 (Universal Music Japan) Non-Album Tracks As Featured Artist Movie Soundtracks Covered Tracks Remixed Tracks *According to the preview, there is an alternative version of this remix only available through iTunes/Apple Music. Demos Songs Produced Songs Written Other Rumoured Tracks/Projects Projects * Eleazar * Yesterday’s Tomorrow * Redeemed * STAR WARZ * Pump N Munch * Left Lane * Goodbye Dubai (the talked about collaboration between Adam and Matt Thiessen) Disconfirmed Tracks * TUSD (fan made mashup of various Adam Young/Owl City songs) * Fireflies (Extended) (most likely fan made, very little info of it) "Other" Adam Youngs * "Feeling It" and "So Alive" are miscredited on ASCAP as performed by Owl City, where they are in fact songs by Gannin Arnold and Adam Watts as a duo called Broken City. * "Work It Out" credited as Ryeland & Adam Young is not Owl City's Adam Young. * An Adam Young associated with The Lemonheads is another Adam. * Evelina Young's I'll Be There and Wildfire are likely to be another Adam, as neither the production nor purpose fits in, and it is probably a family member of Evelina considering the surnames. * Shamar's I Don't Know Why is apparently produced by Adam Young (of Owl City, according to Youtuber Himpontainous) but sources cannot be found on this. Third Party Samples * Blue Scholars' "Paul Valery", Mac Miller's "Don't Mind If I Do", "Weird Al" Yankovik's "Polka Face", Mod Sun's "Fireflies", Chris†††'s "Eyes Burn", Klippa's "You Wouldn't Believe It", Suzeme's "Furries Are Kind of Gay" and Elephant Man's "So High (Fireflies Remix) use "Fireflies" samples. * Cigazze's "Tyto" samples "Gold". * Soc Soza - "Glazin" samples "Rainbow Veins". * Bonnie McKee - "American Girl" samples "When Can I See You Again". Officially Associated Remixes *Alligator Sky (Long Lost Sun Remix) (feat. Shawn Chrystopher) Good Time (Remixes) EP *Good Time *Good Time (Adam Young Remix) *Good Time Fred Falke Full Remix) *Good Time (Wideboys Club Remix) Verge: The Remixes EP *Verge (Low Steppa Remix) *Verge (Tom Swoon Remix) *Vere (Transcode Remix) Cinematic Remix Contest Winners *New York City (itsRGA Remix) *Lucid Dream (Adam Awake Remix) *Fiji Water (Tidal Star Nine Remix) Instrumentals Official *Alligator Sky *Angels *Beautiful Times *Bombshell Blonde *Can't Live Without You *Cave In *Deer in the Headlights *Dementia *Dreams and Disasters *Dreams Don't Turn to Dust *Embers *Fiji Water *Fireflies *Galaxies *Gold *Good Time *Hello Seattle *Honey and the Bee *Hospital Flowers *Hot Air Balloon *How I Became the Sea *I'm Coming After You *If My Heart Was a House *January 28, 1986 *Kamikaze *Live It Up *Lucid Dream *Meteor Shower *Metropolis *My Everything *New York City *On the Wing *Plant Life *Shooting Star *Shy Violet *Speed of Love *Take it All Away *The Bird and the Worm *The Real World *The Yacht Club *Thunderstruck *Tidal Wave *To the Sky *Umbrella Beach *Unbelievable *Vanilla Twilight *Verge *When Can I See You Again Unofficial Basically put any fan made instrumentals here that sound close enough to the original. Any "close enough"s probably won't be fine. This list will probably be pretty short. *Be Brave *I Found Love *In Christ Alone (I Stand) *The Saltwater Room *This Isn't the End (despite the title) *Tokyo (different sounding synths) *Top of the World (Main Theme Song from Rio: Adventures Around The World) *Up All Night *Vanilla Twilight (Extended Instrumental) Acapellas (vocals only) Other Projects American Jesus Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Metal * POWER FORCE * TURBO CHARGE * MEGA WHIPLASH Apes With Guns Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Metallic/disco (with robotic voice) * Lous Thy Barn * Lance Bass Can Cut A Mean Rug * Wayne Gretsky Is In The House Aquarium Members: Adam Young Genre: European Dance/Screamo * If the Trees Had Eyes They Would Be Glaring at You * M is for Motorcycle * I am Denmark Basketball Members: Adam Young; Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Rap/acoustic guitar * How We Ball * Basketball in da Hood * Basketball Beat Master Deluxe Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Tribal/rhythmic * Easy Now * Spankey Takes the Cake * There’s Something Wierd in Here Blue Dallas Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Metal core * Glass Canada * Islands * Texas Hold'em is the Devil Brother Reed, You Have Messed Up My Afro Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Out-of-tune vocals/blast beats * A Very Merry Christmas from the Music Troupe * The Rolling Thunder Double Clothesline Chairshot to Reverse Piledriver * Sports are Life * Basketball Can You Smell What the Rock is Cooking? Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: ? * Gimme Some Burgers * Slap Shot Double Shot Hooking Goal! * I’ll Dunk Your Face Charlton Heston and the Blast Beats Members: Adam Young, Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: Various groans, moans and yells as vocals * Missle Drop Kick * Swinging Chest Assault * The Atomic Neck Slam Chester McWiggins and the Kowboy Kidz Members: Adam Young, Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: (sarcastic) Country * I’m a Western Guy Color Therapy Dolphin Park Members: Adam Young and Andy Johnson. Genre: Ambient Note these are early versions of Windsor Airlift tracks. * Crescent Island * Helicopters * Hello Enchanted Evening * The Theme for Moonglow El Uno Clarence, The One Clarence Members: Adam Young and Andy Johnson. Genre: ? * Hulkster Death Kill * Death Camp * A Tall Tale of Death * Hulkamania Ultimate Death Half Nelson Flying Corkscrew Clothes Line Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson. Genre: ? * I’m Gonna Smash You * Bring The Pain * This Conversation Is OVER! Insect Airport Members: Adam Young Genre: Ambient * Apple * Orange * Grape * Strawberry Isle Members: Adam Young (drums); possibly Andy and Tony Johnson and others Genre: Rock * Always Have A Reaction Join the Dark Side You Knob Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Star Wars samples/scores * Jar Jar Binks Is A Loser * Someone Axe Kick Obi-wan In The Face * Vin Diesal Blew Up The Death Star Keehar Members: Adam Young Genre: Ambient/guitar * Dolphins * I Glide * Good Tumbleweed! Novel Members: Adam Young Genre: ? * Behold! Lawns Nuclear Suplex Members: Adam Young Genre: Deep vocals/drums/synths * MICK IZ COOL * REALLY BIG GUNZ * STOMACH EXPLOSION * SUPER CHOKESLAM Port Blue Riders of Rohan Members: Adam Young, Andy Johnson, possibly Tony Genre: Deep vocals Note: For some reason, these songs are exactly the same as the three SLAM DANCE songs. * Today * Swimming In Gravy * Judas Seagull Orchestra Members: Adam Young Genre: Acoustic Note: Sailboats is an earlier demo version of the Sky Sailing song of the same name. * Aerial Promenade * Goodbye Goose Prince * In Flight * Sailboats Sky Sailing SLAM DANCE Members: Adam Young, Andy Johnson, possibly Tony Genre: Deep vocals Note: For some reason, these songs are exactly the same as the three Riders of Rohan songs. * Hills That Look Like Your Hair * Crafted In The Deepest Depths Of My Heart’s Console * Bringing New Hopes Into Our Lives Forever Slingshot Powerbomb Members: Adam Young, Andy Johnson, possibly Tony Genre: Metal * Bone Clubs and Cavemen * Tape Decks and Muscle Shirts * Harley’s and Camaro’s Spinning Skull Smash Members: Adam Young, Andy Johnson, possibly Tony Genre: Muslim satire * Everybody Feel It All Up In Here * J to the AM Swimming With Dolphins The Atlantic Members: Adam Young, Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Acoustic/pop Note: After this track, the band was changed to Glacier Island, which don't feature Adam. Also, "My Weekend" is quite possibly a demo of "Vanilla Twilight". * My Weekend The Perfect Theory Members: Adam Young, Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Acoustic/pop Note: it is possible that "Waldorf Sweetheart" is an earlier demo of Sky Sailing's "A Little Opera Goes A Long Way". * Waldorf Sweetheart * Waldorf+CSU+LOVE * Fast food Relationships * Do you want to date me? * Prom Night * Without You Baby * Would you be my Valentine? The Grizzly Members: Adam Young, Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Screamo pop * Yo, Griz * Cocacola The Sports Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Heavy metal * Give Me The Basketball—I’ll Dunk Your Face * The Jazz Sports Metal Experience * I Was Recording Some Tracks In Studio C * Well No One’s Going To Jail Son The Wellington Gigglebomb Experience Members: Adam Young, Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Ambient/vocal * Sweet Healing Misty Rain * The Bazooka Message * Let’s Go Surfing Tombstone Piledriver Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: ? * Goodbye (Live) * My Speech Impediment Romance Understory Members: Adam Young; possibly Andy and Tony Johnson Genre: Flamboyant * My Station Wagon * Silver Village * Summer Broken Windsor Airlift Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Owl City Category:Owl City Discography Category:Discographies Category:Complete Articles